i think i'm in love
by quickrnemories
Summary: a songfic to Kat Dahlia's 'I Think I'm In Love'. Enjolras and Èponine reunite two years after breaking up. Rated M just to be safe, no smut but a few mentions. ONESHOT


**A/N ; I do not own Les Misèrables or any of the characters mentioned. I wish I did though.**

* * *

 _time's a ticking hearts are running_

She sees him from the corner of the room. She was hoping to avoid him for as long as possible.

 _think that Cupid's up to something_

He sees her face. She hadn't changed at all. Before he knew it they were standing in front of one another.

 _you ask me how I feel, I say nothing_

"How have you been"? he asked.

"I've been well, you?" she replied.

 _but lately colours seem so bright_

"Are you seeing anyone" he finally asked, after twenty minutes of pointless small talk.

"No, I'm not, you broke me Enj, you broke me. I was happy, in love. You could've said anything and I would've dropped everything "

"The long distance would've broken us more, ' Ponine. You deserved someone who would be there. Not someone like me. You deserve a man that would stay near you, and not leave for their education. I don't deserve you."

"But I wanted you. We loved each other. Loved each other. We would've strived through it. No one could ever be more deserving of me than you" she said bitterly.

 _and the stars light up the night_

"I didn't speak to anyone, Enj, I barely ate. Cosette practically had to force feed me. "

"I know" the curly haired man replied.

 _my feet they feel so light_

"We could try again, Èponine", I'm back, back for good"

"Don't, just don't, its been two years. I've only just gotten over you. I've only just become the person I used to be".

 _i'm ignoring all the signs_

"I know that 'Ponnie. I understand, but there must be some part of you that still cares, you're here, aren't you? You're at my welcome home party. Why else would you come, if not to see me and tell me welcome? For free alcohol? You're not Grantaire. To talk to your friends? I've been watching you, you haven't said a word to anyone all night."

 _i keep on frontin'_

"Of course I still care, how could I not. We were together for four years. You wee the first man to ever take notice of me. I spent years following Marius like a puppy, with him not noticing. I was completely in love with you. From the moment we shared that drunken kiss in the alleyway behind the Musain. I remember the meeting with the Amis the next day. I was so worried, so nervous that you would pull me aside and say that it was a mistake. But you didn't, you just kissed me again and asked if you could take me out"

 _they ask they bluffin'_

"Then, four years later you just break up with me. Just because you were moving away. Because you were too scared. But I knew us. It would've worked"

 _keep you wondering_

"so if you feel all of that, why can't we try again?" he said

 _keep you hunting for my lovin'_

"because you've broken my trust" she replied

"I can promise you, I'll never leave again, we can be here, together, forever."

 _but i crave us hugging_

"You can't promise that you see, I don't deserve you. Somewhere along the line, you'll meet a clever, beautiful girl and you'll fall in love with her. What will become of me then?"

"That will never happen Èponine, I love you. "

 _yeah stay stubborn_

"I love you too, but—"

She was cut off by a pair of lips crashing to hers. She kissed him back, smiling against his lips.

 _because i can't admit that you've got all the strings and know just how to tug 'em_

He grabs her hand, regretfully pulling away from her lips.

"Let's get out of here", he whispered.

All she could do was nod weakly as he pulled her from the room, ignoring the sounds of their friends' cheers and catcalls.

 _i think i'm in love again_

Their kisses became hotter and more urgent, tongues fighting. They ran up the stairs to her apartment crashing against the walls.

 _in my head yeah you're in my head._

She fumbles with her door keys before pulling the door open. She tugged him inside, slamming the door behind them.

 _i think I'm in love again_

They break their kiss long enough for him to tug his shirt over his head and to help her out of her dress.

 _in my head yeah you're in my head_

They leave a trail of clothes from her living room to her bedroom.

 _i didn't think it could be true_

They collapse onto the bed, skin touching skin, his hands in her hair, her lips on his neck.

 _let alone that it would be you_

"Enjolras" she gasped as he entered her.

 _i think I'm in love again_

After they finished, she lay with her head on his chest

"I love you, you know," he said "I always have and I always will. There's no way your getting rid of me" Enjolras said.

"I know", she replied, "I love you too, I need you"

They shared a sweet kiss, and she grinned. As they both drifted to sleep, they were content with themselves. They had reunited an reignited a spark that had never truly died.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a quick È/E oneshot I wrote very late at night, so I apologise if it's a bit shit. Please review!**


End file.
